


Together

by telperion_15



Series: Comfort [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had noticed something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

  
Ryan had noticed something. He wanted to put it down to his superb Special Forces observational skills, but he suspected that even Cutter at his most oblivious would have noticed this.

Connor was behaving oddly. Normally, that wasn’t saying much – Connor behaved oddly most of the time, and Ryan had pretty much got used to it.

But this was a different kind of odd. Usually, Connor talked nineteen to the dozen, and for all his geekiness, was a reasonably confident young man. But lately he had been quiet and nervous, startling unnecessarily, and getting tongue-tied for no apparent reason.

Ryan’s observations had shown him all this, but they’d also shown him something else. The odd behaviour only seemed to occur around him. Which had led him to one very obvious conclusion…

Connor wrenched the door open just as Ryan was deciding that he wasn’t home, and turning to leave.

“Sorry!” exclaimed the young man. “The intercom’s broken, and I was right in the middle of a complicated fight with a zombie.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “I’m not even going to ask,” he said.

Connor suddenly looked confused. “It’s not movie night, is it?” he said. “I haven’t forgotten?”

“No, it’s not movie night,” replied Ryan. “I just thought I’d see if you fancied a drink.”

“Oh. Um…okay. Let me just get my coat.”

“Actually, I thought we could stay in.” Ryan displayed the six-pack he’d brought with him.

“Um…okay,” Connor said again. There was a moment of silence.

“Well, can I come in?” Ryan asked, smiling slightly.

“Oh, of course.” Connor sounded flustered, and as Ryan followed him up the stairs, his smile widened. It looked like his suspicion was correct.

Connor downed half of his drink in one go, and then sat staring at it, fiddling with the ring-pull absently.

Ryan thought for a second, and then decided that the direct approach might be best. “Connor, we need to talk,” he said bluntly.

Connor’s eyes flicked up nervously, and then returned to his drink. “What about?” he said quickly.

“I think you know what about,” replied Ryan.

“Um…”

“I _have_ noticed, you know,” Ryan continued.

“Noticed what?”

“This,” said Ryan, gesturing at the situation they were currently in. “You getting all nervous and not meeting my eye.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Connor defiantly.

“You didn’t even look at me when you said that!”

“Oh…yeah…”

“Connor…” Ryan took a deep breath. “Do you have feelings for me?”

“What? Well, of course…you’re my friend, Tom.”

“You know that isn’t what I meant,” said Ryan gently.

“I…well…okay, yes!” Connor snapped. “Yes…well…I think I do.”

“You do,” Ryan told him firmly. “Connor, it’s obvious.”

“It is? Oh. Sorry,” the young man replied quietly.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because, well, it’s going to make things awkward, isn’t it? You’re a good friend to me, Tom, and now I’ve gone and messed it all up.”

“Who says you’ve messed it all up?” Ryan rose from his chair, and moved to sit beside Connor. “Why should it be messed up?”

“Well, look at me. I’m not exactly a catch,” said Connor. “And, uh, you don’t swing that way,” he finished in a mutter.

Ryan shuffled a little closer to the other man. “You’d be surprised which ways I swing,” he murmured, and grinned when he saw Connor’s eyes suddenly widen.

The grin turned into a chuckle as Connor went very red, and Ryan laid a hand on his shoulder. “Connor, you like me, yes? As more than a friend?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s good. Because I like you, too. As more than a friend,” Ryan clarified.

“Really?”

Ryan chuckled again. “Really,” he confirmed. He moved his hand from Connor’s shoulder to his chin, and tilted the young man’s head up so he could look him in the eye. “Connor,” he said seriously. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

“Oh, um…I…well…”

Ryan decided to interpret Connor’s flustered stuttering as ascent, and he cut off the babbled words with a kiss. It was quick, no more than a brushing of lips against lips, but it had the desired effect – Connor stopped talking and looked directly at Ryan. Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

“Tom?”

“Yes, Connor?”

“Would you mind doing that again? I wasn’t quite ready.”

“Sure.” Ryan leaned in a little slower this time, enjoying the way Connor’s eyes seemed to be fixed on his lips.

The second kiss lasted somewhat longer than the first one. For all his flapping and nervousness, Connor was a surprisingly good kisser, and Ryan lost track of time a little as he focused on the taste of Connor, and the feel of Connor’s mouth against his.

As they finally drew apart, Connor made a contented humming sound, his lips curving up in smile as his eyes refocused on Ryan’s face.

“That was nice.”

“Yes, it was,” Ryan agreed.

“I have to say, this wasn’t how I expected my day to go,” Connor confessed.

Ryan laughed. “Me either,” he replied. “Although I think this would have happened sooner rather than later anyway.”

“Oh?”

Ryan leaned towards Connor again. “Definitely,” he murmured. “Because I don’t think I could have kept my hands off you for much longer.”

“Oh…”


End file.
